


You Have A Cat?

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Pets aren't allowed in the Tower.Darn social media.





	You Have A Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> Kat Dennings's IG is a work of art. I get inspo but I forget to type it up and hit, "post." So here's one. Short and sweet.

Darcy sleepwalks into the common room kitchen, looking for a mid afternoon snack. 

"You have a cat?" Bucky asks without looking up from his phone. 

She scoffs. "What? No. What would make you say that?" 

He strolls over, showing her the Instagram video on his phone. 

"Dammit," she groans. "Now I’m gunna have to vet my followers." 

He chuckles and continues swiping down his feed. "Wait, you didn't know it was me?" 

"Honestly I just thought you were some brooding, hot lumberjack." 

"Lumberjack?" His cheeks pinken slightly. "Really?" 

She pulls up his IG and scrolls through, pointing out specific pictures. "Beard... Flannel... Pancakes... Woods... Shirtless pic--wait, how'd I miss that?" 

She holds his gaze, double taps on the pic and continues to search for a snack. 

He rolls his eyes as a soft chuckles escapes his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [IG vid](https://instagram.com/p/Be8Wyu5h3U5/) I’m referring to:


End file.
